The beginning
by desiking75
Summary: This is a story of how Harry and Sirius' fates collide- of how harry's godson is prophecciezed to save the wizarding world and how harry is to face a fate he doesnt deserve. DH compliant. ONESHOT may become more later...


**A promising Prologue**

Harry Ronald Weasley was being watched as he slep by his mother- Hermione Weasley nee Granger. She had a small smile of her face as she watched the rise and fall of his chest. Outside in the living room, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were busy talking.

"So how's married life treating you?" Harry asked swishing his wine around in the glass.

"It's not much different than single life. Hermione always hung around us anyway. It's just now it's more of her and less of you." Ron joked taking a sip of his drink. "You told us you came here for another reason eh mate?"

Harry's face tensed slightly, but Ron caught it anyway. "Listen Ron, a prophecy's been made about your son" Harry began and Ron sighed.

"Talk about De Ja Vu" he muttered and Harry chuckled ruefully.

"Yeah, it seems the same predicament. But we're not at war, and this prophecy was a bit off" Harry said pensively.

Ron raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it appeared in the hall of prophecy and you won't believe who the seer who saw it was"

"Any point in guessing?" Ron asked. Harry was not one to beat around the bush unless things were really bad.

"Suppose not

"Harry why not try and be a bit more forthcoming eh? I'd appreciate it much more" Ron advised patting Harry's shoulder. Things had gotten harder for Harry once he had been inducted into a secret sector of the Department of mysteries that even the minister was unaware of.

"We'll wait for Hermione. In the meantime, I finally found what we've been looking for." Harry began unfolding a piece of paper and showing it to Ron.

"Is this IT?" Ron asked and Harry nodded smiling. "Well done mate, well done!" Ron cried out of sheer joy. Harry had finally recreated a spell he had been working on for four years. "Blimey, you actually finished it to the point where anyone could use it eh?" Ron joked, but Harry's face wore a mask of seriousness again.

"That's the problem Ron, I need to keep that spell safe, if someone with dishonorable intentions were to get their hands on that spell- well use your imagination."

"Understood, but why give this to me?" Ron asked curious to why Harry had given him the actual spell and calculations.

"There are a group of people following me around. I used a body duplication spell to give them the illusion that I'm asleep in bed right now. I need you to safeguard that parchment and these two as well." Harry said as he pulled out two more pieces of parchment.

Ron opened the first one with shaky hands before dropping it as if it burned him. "Why did you create that spell?" Ron asked staring at a huge sheet of calculations.

"I didn't mean to Ron, but it was a mistake. I was aiming for a spell to allow people to communicate through their minds, but instead, that happened." He said pointing out the final result. If anyone found that, it could be the end for all of us." Harry said seriously and Ron knew he was right.

"Why not get rid of it?" Ron asked. Harry took a deep breathe.

"I would if I could Ron but that breakthrough could be dead useful in the near future, just in case eh?" Harry said hinting to Ron what uses the spell could have.

"And you would trust me with this?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I would trust you with my life Ron." Harry said dead serious.

"I won't disappoint you" Was Ron's only response. Just then Hermione began down the stairs with her son in her hold.

"Hello boys, but Little Harry here decided that he would rather see his Godfather and his father rather than sleep, so we came down here." Hermione told them handing the baby to Ron as she went to the kitchen and came out with a bottle.

"I'll feed him 'Mione" Harry offered taking the kid and the bottle.

"Thanks Harry, you really don't know how tired I am from his crying. Kept me up half of last night alone. Ron here of course didn't even bat an eye at the loud crying" Hermione said playfully punching her husband on the shoulder.

"His snores probably blocked out the crying" Harry commented while feeding his godson. "Wow, kiddo eats a lot, sort of like his father" Harry commented playfully.

"Alright, if you guys are done sniping at me, I thing we should show Hermione these new discoveries you made Harry" Both boys did and Hermione gasped at what the two spells could do. One they had expected, but the second came as a huge shock.

"Harry brilliant as these may be, these are very dangerous" Hermione commented and Harry told her about his predicament.

"Listen both of you, if you don't want to take care of those it's okay. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger" Harry began but was waved off by Hermione.

"So Harry what's this last spell you wanted to show us?" Harry opened the third piece of parchment. This piece unfolded to a two foot by three foot piece and Harry showed them the complex spell he had developed. Both gasped as they briefly scanned it.

"Harry this is complete and utter genius! How did you do this?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I don't honestly know. I was researching Horcruxes and wondering how one could make one and suddenly the potions I had going in the room exploded because I dropped an ingredient in. The potion began spilling over the Horcrux I was examining- Hufflepuff's cup actually- and runes began to form on the parchment it sat on. Those runes became equations and I copied them down. I combined them with that second spell and the equations melded themselves out." Harry told them pointing things out as he went along.

"But Harry, does the division know about this?" Ron asked pondering what Harry just did.

"No, and they can't!" Harry said frantically. Little Harry began to cry in his arms. "Listen, you guys need to make a secret keeper and fast" He began but Ron stopped him.

"Why can't you do it? I mean both of us trust you and we're sure you wouldn't give us away so why not?" Ron asked forcefully

Harry suddenly blurted out the truth "Because I might be dead soon!" Realization dawned and Harry sat down on the bed cradling baby Harry to him. The baby calmed down and stopped crying and squirming. Harry hugged it and comfort came flooding through the baby. Everything else forgotten Harry began to smile. "Harry just did his first spell! He just used a cheering charm on me!" Harry said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Harry, that's wonderful, but what do you mean by you'll be dead soon?" Hermione asked him staring him in the eye. He was complete rubbish at Occlumency and all three knew it.

"As I said, some people were following me- I think they're some higher ups from the division, but they know I have something powerful and they want it."

"What is it Harry? What do they want?"

"Those spells and the only thing powerful enough to cast them" Harry stated being brief.

"You mean they want your calculations and the elder wand?" Ron inserted

"Exactly, but I have no idea what for" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in a hell lot of danger which is exactly why I came here tonight. I need to alert you to a prophecy made four days ago by Trelawney (Ron gasped and Hermione huffed). I don't have the exact words, but the prophecy stated that it could either be little Harry here or Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius. It says that the child of two people whose parents helped during the battle of Hogwarts would be chosen to quell an incoming darkness. One will stand on either side of some kind of line and then it says something about unity and that kind of stuff. I couldn't interpret it in four minutes" Harry rambled

"But wait, Malfoy didn't help us during the battle" Ron stated.

"No, but his mother did" Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean Harry" Hermione asked gently

"Remember when I was hit down by the killing curse and Voldemort thought I was dead? Well Narcissa Malfoy checked my pulse and announced that I was dead even though she knew I wasn't. She saved the wizarding world. Draco did help by the way." Harry added. "He disarmed Dumbledore and that helped us win the war more than anything." Harry said firmly. "Actually he even extended a hand of friendship a few weeks after the battle." Harry mused.

"Off topic Harry, so basically, we have to safeguard these three spells and make sure they don't get taken by your employer?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Ok then, why don't you spend the night here? I'll get the guest bed ready."

"Thanks Hermione, but I thing the sofa's fine. I doubt I'll be asleep so ill take care of little Harry here to. Get some sleep" Harry said hugging Hermione and patting Ron on the back. After wishing each other a goodnight, Hermione and Ron went to bed as Harry took his godson into his lap.

"You know Hal; life is always extremely complicated for the three of us eh?" Harry commented and the baby laughed. For a moment Harry felt as if the child could comprehend his worries. The baby placed a hand around Harry's middle finger and squeezed almost as if to reassure him of the future. Harry smiled ruefully and looked into the sky praying for a good future for this child. An idea suddenly came to him as he ripped the giant piece of parchment into three pieces and lifted up his godson's shirt. He pulled out a special quill and began to write.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Hermione GO! They're here, go get out of here with Harry!" Ron yelled as he tried to block the three wizards from making it into his house. Their secret keeper had betrayed them to this new society of wizards who called themselves the 'Protectors' and Ron was beyond mad.

"Hello Ronald Weasley I presume? Pleasure meeting you, but we're looking for some papers. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?" A man asked with a cruel smile. His green eyes shone with malice as he lowered his hood to reveal Harry Potter's image. Ron wasn't fooled by the shoddy transfiguration, but it was quite well done.

"Get the hell out you Bastards!" Ron screamed as he threw six stunners. The two wizards on the leader's side both fell immediately. "My, my Ronald, but is that how you treat your guests?"

"What do you want?" Ron growled out hoping Hermione had escaped.

"Hand over the papers Weasley and no one will get hurt" The man promised, but he knew the man was lying through his yellow teeth.

"What papers?" Ron asked fawning ignorance.

"You will pay for not cooperating you fool!" The man growled out and then smiled. If you do not tell me then I will kill you. His eyes promised that he wasn't bluffing.

"Got to hell!" Ron spat as he shot every curse that came to mind. The man deflected every one of them and then shot Ron down with a killing curse to the chest.

He proceeded to go to find Hermione who was huddled on the floor, Harry clutched tightly to her bosom.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure to meet you" He began before Hermione began cursing at him (verbally not magically). "I think I would like to forgo the pleasantries and ask where Harry Potter's papers are" The man smirked cruelly.

"You'll never get them" Hermione assured him. "He trusted them with us and I'd die before breaking his trust" Hermione cried. "Nothing you offer us could make us betray him"

"Then how about a threat? I let little Harry live and you give me the papers?" The man asked maliciously.

"NO" Hermione said firmly after much thought. "Take me instead" There was a hitch in her breath as she said this, but it went unnoticed by all except her baby who was silently watching the scene unfold.

"Avada Kedavra!" The man whispered grinning madly as the curse zoomed to Harry. It hit Harry square in the chest and he flew backwards into his mother- his dead mother. How she had died, he had no idea- only once person knew and he would soon be rotting away in Azkaban in a few days. Harry Weasley was the only one to have lived that night, the other man gone except for his wand, which was incinerated by the curse.

**The next day**

**Harry Potter murder's best friends**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday a stunning development occurred as Harry James Potter was seen entering the house of his best friends at around eight in the night. He never left by means of the front door, but entered with two upstanding citizens Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who he used the Imperius curse on._

_The two were found stunned at the scene of the crime and could not remember the felonies they were forced to commit. It is said that Potter proceeded to kill his best friends in cold blood via use of the Killing curse. _

_It is astounding how a beacon of the light, turned to the dark so quickly. What could have happened to make Potter turn on those he considered family? _

_On a brighter note, justice will be served. Harry James Potter has been sent to a special reserve cell in Azkaban for his heinous crimes and is being punished thoroughly as we speak. It is rumored that he will spend the rest of his days in a cell surrounded by dementors, boggarts and Aurors authorized to detain him by any means necessary. _

_While many may look at this as inhuman, the ministry is acting as it feels it should to prevent another dark lord from coming to power. Many are certain that Harry James potter will turn into the next You-Know-Who if not properly detained._

_Mr. Arthur Weasley has this to say. "I cannot believe Harry would do such a thing, but the evidence is overwhelming. Harry was like a son to me almost, and I do not believe that he would turn into another Voldemort, but I am saddened by what he has become" _

**Page 6: The Weasley family's feelings about the incident**

**Page 9: Harry Potter's story**

**Page 10: An excerpt from my new novel Potter: From Light to Lordship**

**Page 12: Why potter turned on his friends**


End file.
